New and old world
by cassie2000
Summary: 1300 years since we sang our home out of known existance. I lost my happy ending and now i want it back. War, love, old and new Characters , family and the happy ending they deserve!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Okay I am not going to bore you with an author's note, so here goes. Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

1300 years ago I made the decision to sing our land out of known existence from the humans who now control the world. I had to make that decision when they started to produce weapons to kill, weapons that a movement of finger could trigger, weapons that could destroy wards in seconds. We still exist, we are building our power soon the world will be ours again, the dragons and riders shall rule the skies, the dwarfs the mountains, the elves the forests, the werecats the ground and the humans their grounds. I had a happy ending 1400 years ago with my mate Arya, my children Selena, Izlandi, Ayiana and Brom the second and of course my Dragoness Saphira brightscales. I am of course Eragon Shadeslayer, Kingkiller and lead dragonrider. This is how my world came back to yours and how we once again could use our magic before the incompetent humans without fearing their weapons. Three days till my partner of heart and soul and I appear before the humans, they will fear and respect the man with the flaming sword and stunning blue dragoness. They took my happy ending and my world, so I will take it back.

Their metal birds are teleported across our lands so they think the Pacific Ocean is smaller than it is. Humans who saw our land disappear started the tale of Atlantis the lost city, they thought we sunk but we had risen from the water making it look like we had disappeared to the bottom of the ocean. All the races are ready, united, because this is one war we will win.

**Okay guys there it is please R&R because want to know how I did cause I have not posted anything for a while!**


	2. The beging

**Hi guys so I got a lot of feedback and decided to actually write this fanfic.**

**Eragon Pov.**

This was it there was no stopping know, this is war. A war I will win. It was finally the day we had been training and waiting for, the day we would enter the modern world, look around and declare war with. Arya, my mate stood with me on the edge of Alagaesia waiting for midnight to leave our home. We would fly with Saphira and Firnen into their world before leaving them invisible in a forest and entering a sleeping city invisible and getting clothes to blend in.

*Time warp* 3 hours

"It is time" I whispered to my mate, in return she grinned and nodded. Both of us gracefully mounted our magnificent dragons, which leapt into the sky. Both flapped quickly to rise higher into the dark sky before flying outside of the invisibility wards around Alagaesia. They flew quickly across the sea to the nearest country which a spy reported was named America. 'Let the war begin' Saphira said in our minds. We landed outside a small town in the nearby woods, after turning our dragons and ourselves invisible we left moving through the woods without a problem. Soon the town came in site. We quickly found a shop and took the needed clothes from within after turning them invisible, before returning to Saphira and Firnen. After we had eaten I said the spell to scry our two children and some of the riders to inform them of how the mission had gone so far. It was Lucine who greeted me first, before alerting the others that I was scrying them. After that they greeted me in turn first was Azar next was Aeron, then Serilda, then Iris the last three to greet me were my two daughters Islanzadi and Selene and my Niece Ismira. I told them of how it had gone so far before ending the spell. Lucine's dragon was named Rajani, he was a light green, Lucine herself was a human with light blond hair and brown. Azar's dragon was a dark purple and named Nina, Azar was a female elf with short redish/ brown hair and light blue eyes. Aeron's dragon was the light purple Marise, Aeron was a male elf with dark brown almost black hair and mahogany coloured eyes. Simira is Serilda's light red dragon, Serilda was a human with light brown hair and eyes. Iris's dragon Athanasia was a redish/brown colour, Iris was a female elf with red hair and green eyes. Ismira's dragon Kaden was a grey male, Ismira had red hair and brown eyes and is human. Islanzadi had a brilliant white female dragon named Macario, Islanzadi had black hair like her mother and bright blue eyes. Selene had a black dragon named Dabria who was female, Selene also has black hair but has brown eyes.

I then returned to my mate's side to watch the magnificent dawn. We spoke little while we waited for the perfect time to leave. When that time came we turned our swords and bows invisible before saying good bye to our dragons, we kept in contact with each other through our minds talking and discussing our plan. Soon we reached the city it looked nicer in the sun light.

**Arya Pov.**

The city was nice to look at but it did not even start to be comparable to Elven cities let alone the rider's city. I could tell that Saphira and Firnen were watching what was going on through our eyes. They were beautiful together and had created many children both wild and rider dragons, our children were bonded to two eggs from their first clutch. Eragon gave the signal to leave, so we turned ourselves invisible and began to make our way down to the city. We had found the perfect place last night and had memorised the path to get there. After arriving at our chosen spot we made sure no one could see before making ourselves visible, we had changed our appearance last night, it felt strange to not to have our features were they usually were and to not have pointed ears.

We walked around for a while before going to an information building to ask for a map and to ask if any important political people were doing public appearances or interviews. The attendant asked why so we told her that we wanted to see them because we were tourists looking for something that was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She then happily told us were to go and when it was on. Turns out that tomorrow in a city a few miles away the president was making a speech to the news crews at 7:00am tomorrow. The opportunity was brilliant we left quickly back to the spot. Once there we cast a spell to make ourselves invisible again before quietly making a way back to Saphira and Firnen.

***Time warp* 7:00am next day**

**Eragon Pov.**

We were standing invisible behind the president waiting for him to start the speech. Our plan was perfect, we had wards to protect us from anything and Saphira and Firnen were close by in case something went wrong. The president started to speak "Good morning America and thank you for coming" "Now" Arya shouted in my mind. We leapt forward drawing our swords and becoming visible again. Arya quickly held her sword to the man's throat whispering to him not to move or else he would die. I quickly told the guards the same thing. Before addressing the crowd and the world. "This is war. You and the rest of the world are now fighting against a massively powerful army, you will lose and when you lose you will lose the world to Algeasan Elves, Dwarfs, Humans, Werecats, Urgals, Dragon riders, Dragons both wild and bonded. We have magic and you don't." I said before I started to get shot at, we did not get hurt because our wards blocked them all. I just laughed and called to Saphira with my mind, with a roar she took to the skies and let out a torrent of flames with Firnen following close behind. Arya released the president and we both jumped up and used magic to go a bit higher so our dragons could catch us. As we left I said to the "We will strike anywhere in the world be ready because you never know just when we will attack. This is a war you will never win. This is our world now so give up." We flew swiftly back to our home land to prepare the troops. We attack France in half a week.

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed next chapter is on its way. Please R&R!**


End file.
